Best Gifts
by JuliBooth
Summary: Os melhores presentes ninguém esquece. "Eu sei.. o resumo ficou um lixo, desculpem".


_Best Gifts_

**Autor:** Juliana Alves

**Categoria:** B&B, Romance, 9ª temporada, _Presente do AS_

**Advertências:** Nenhuma

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Capítulos:** One shot

**Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Os melhores presentes ninguém esquece.

~.~

Era dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de natal e Temperance Brennan corria para terminar seu relatório, anos antes quem a perguntasse se isso era possível ela negaria veementemente. Mas hoje seria um dia especial, o primeiro natal com todos reunidos, sem que ninguém faltasse e ela estava ansiosa para isso.

- Ei, _Sweetie_. – Angela entrou sorrindo em sua sala.- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda? Eu posso levar alguma coisa... um pouco de _eggnog_, talvez.

Brennan não pôde evitar o sorriso ao olhar para amiga, ela tinha um sorriso malicioso e um olhar travesso. Sabia que Angela levaria mesmo que ela não pedisse. Assinando o último papel ela se levantou.

- Está certo, pode levar um pouco de _eggnog_. Mas não ponha muita tequila, as crianças estarão lá também. – Brennan falou enquanto vestia o casaco.

- Certo. – Sorriu Angela e abraçou a amiga. – Você vai buscar agora?

Brennan não precisou que especificasse, ela sabia bem o que Angela falou e não podia negar que estava um pouco eufórica com isso. E era um dos motivos dela sair do laboratório tão cedo.

- Vou sim, Angie. – Respirando fundo ela olhou para Angela insegura. – Será que Booth vai gostar?

- Você está brincando, não é? – Angela revirou os olhos.- Ele vai amar. Agora, pegue essa bunda e suma daqui. Nos encontramos mais tarde.

Sorrindo abertamente Brennan passou pelo escritório de Cam e não a encontrou. Dando de ombro ela enviou uma mensagem dizendo que estava saindo mais cedo e que a esperava em sua casa.

~.~

Já passava das 6 da tarde e Brennan continuava presa no trânsito, Booth já tinha ligado umas três vezes preocupado. Ele se ofereceu em buscá-la, mas ela tinha recusado. Até porque o presente dele estaria ali com ela, e Brennan queria fazer uma surpresa. E naquele momento ela pedia ao universo para que ele realmente gostasse.

De repente seu celular tocou de novo, revirando os olhos ela atendeu para dessa vez dar uma bronca em Booth, ela estava bem e chegaria em dez minutos, ela esperava:

- Booth, eu já est..

- Sou eu, _honey_.

- Pai? O que houve? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Nada, querida. Só seu marido que está a um passo de furar o tapete.

- O quê? Mas por quê? O que tem de errado com o tapete?

- Você não entendeu, Temp. Ele está totalmente preocupado. – Falou Max e sorriu. – Andando de um lado a outro. Por isso eu usei a metáfora do tapete.

Brennan encarou o celular por alguns segundos, ela estava totalmente confusa, ainda não tinha entendido a referência, mas dando de ombros ela simplesmente falou:

- Eu não sei o que isso significa, pai. Mas vou chegar logo.

- Ok, mas venha logo antes que eu o derrube aqui.

- PAI! Deixe o Booth, estou a duas quadras de casa.

- Certo, até logo, Temp.

Desligando o aparelho Brennan acelerou para chegar logo, sabia que tinha sido uma má ideia deixar Booth e o pai sozinhos, esperava que a eles estivessem vivos quando chegasse.

~.~

Assim que saiu do carro ela viu o carro de Angela e Hodgins e ficou aliviada em ver que a amiga já tinha chegado, esperava que os outros chegassem logo também.

Logo que abriu a porta ela foi acolhida com o calor da lareira, estava uma noite fria e ela esperava que nevasse ainda essa noite assim, colocando as chaves na mesinha do corredor e retirando o casaco ela ouviu as risadas das crianças e seu sorriso ficou ainda mais largo quando reconheceu a de Parker, ela amava o garoto como a um filho e estava mais do que feliz em saber que ele amava a irmã sem ciúmes.

Porém, antes que desse mais um passo ela sentiu alguma coisa em seus pés e antes que gritasse de susto ela olhou para baixo e encontrou um lindo filhote de labrador, tinha uma linda cor de caramelo.

- Venha aqui, Ripley. – A voz de Booth chegou aos seus ouvidos e ela se sentiu derreter.

- BONES! – Gritou ele empolgado. – Você chegou!

E com um passo mais largo ele a beijou apaixonadamente. Sorrindo em meio ao beijo Brennan retribui com paixão.

- Estava com saudades.

- Mas nos vimos de manhã, Booth.

- Já é noite, Bones. Muito tempo longe de você. – Falou ele charmoso e antes que pudesse beijá-la novamente o cãozinho latiu chamando atenção para si.

- Ei, quem é esse?

- Conheça o Ripley. – Disse Booth e sorriu carinhosamente. – Eu comprei para você e Christine.

- Ripley? Você lembrou. – Ela sussurrou emocionada.

- Claro que eu lembrei, Bones. – Disse ele sorrindo e a encarou profundamente. – Eu nunca esqueceria nada que tivesse relação com você, Temperance.

Ela o encarou de volta e sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir seu nome, não importa quantas vezes ele o fizesse, toda vez que ele a chamava pelo nome daquele jeito sensual e rouco a deixava totalmente desconcertada e mais apaixonada.

- Obrigado, Booth. Significa muito para mim. – E ela falava a verdade, com saudades ela lembrou do cachorro que tinha sido sacrificado depois de um caso que resolveram. Com carinho o beijou rapidamente e sorriu.

- Mamãe. – Falou Christine. – Você viu o cachorrinho?

- Vi, meu amor. – Dizendo isso Brennan se ajoelhou e ficou na altura da filha. – Você quer pegá-lo um pouco?

- SIIIIM! – Com o gritinho de contentamento Christine voltou para sala e se levantando ela seguiu a filha.

- Eiii, você chegou. – Falou Angela e suspirou aliviada. – Não aguentava mais essa conversa de ogros.

Hodgins e Max sorriram divertidos para ela e Hank apenas deu de ombros. Parker brincava com Michael e Christine, mas assim que a viu correu até ela.

- BONES! Que saudades de você. – Ele a abraçou, ela teria ficado até surpresa alguns anos atrás, mas depois de tanto tempo ela apenas a abraçou apertado e sabia que a surpresa que tinha faria a todos feliz.

- Estava com saudades também. – Ela disse sinceramente.

- Mamãe falou comigo. – Disse ele em um sussurro.

Brennan o encarou e sorriu, ele estava tão grande, quase maior que ela, _quase_.

- E você concorda?

- Claro. – Sorriu ele, suspirando ela balançou a cabeça divertida, pois naquele momento ela estava encarando o sorriso de Booth, _metaforicamente_. - Não teria nada que me fizesse mais feliz.

- Ainda bem. – Ela balançou a cabeça e piscou para ele cúmplice.

Se virando ela foi até Angela para organizar as coisas na cozinha, com poucos minutos eles ouviram uma movimentação na sala. Cam e Michelle tinham chegado com Sweets e Daisy.

As mulheres foram para a cozinha enquanto os homens assistiam a alguma coisa na televisão, uma imagem bem machista, diga-se de passagem. Mas naquele momento ninguém se importava, o que prevalecia era que estavam juntos e em família.

E falando em família...

A campainha soou mais uma vez e os _squints_ entraram com presentes e uma enorme cesta de comida. Wendell assim que viu o filhotinho correu para brincar com ele assim como as crianças e Sweets que se divertia com o labrador. Brennan olhou a cena curiosa e encarou Booth, ele apenas deu de ombros e sorriu.

Arastoo se aproximou de Cam e discretamente, assim ele pensava, entregou a ela um pequeno embrulho arrancando dela um sorriso apaixonado.

Clark sentou ao lado de Hank e com um pequeno cumprimento eles iniciaram um grande conversa e entretidos nem viram o tempo passar.

Finn se aproximou do grande pote de _eggnog_ e estavam a ponto de beber quando Max tomou a copo dele e deu um tapa em sua cabeça dizendo alguma coisa sobre ele ser apenas uma criança para ficar enchendo a cara.

Em meio à bagunça e agitação Angela com um grito chamou a atenção de todos e chamou para começarem o grande jantar.

Assim que estavam todos na mesa eles deram as mãos e iniciaram uma oração. Brennan estava verdadeiramente feliz, e como tinha feito anos antes ela abriu os olhos e espiou Booth, mas para sua felicidade ele já a encarava. Com um grande e feliz _Amém_ eles atacaram a comida.

~.~

Já passava de uma da manhã quando os últimos convidados foram embora, exaustos Brennan e Booth juntaram alguns brinquedos e guardaram no cesto de Christine. Correndo até o quarto deles Booth voltou com vários embrulhos e juntos colocaram embaixo da árvore.

- Você sabe, Booth. Deixar Christine acreditar em papai noel é estupidez.

- Pelo contrário, Bones. Vamos deixá-la viver essa inocência, é para o bem de sua infância. – Brennan sabia que sua filha merecia isso, mas discordar de Booth era sempre divertido.

- Ok, se você diz.

- Não vai discutir comigo?

- Não hoje, estou cansada.

- Isso é uma pena.

- Por quê?

- Eu pretendia te tirar para dançar. – E antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa os acordes de uma bela música natalina começaram a tocar.

Surpresa Brennan sentiu os braços dele envolvendo-a, mas antes que eles começasse a dançar ela o parou.

- Booth, antes eu queria entregar seu presente.

- Mas presente é só amanhã, Bones.

- Esse é importante. – Com um movimento rápido ela foi até o casaco dela e tirou de lá um envelope branco.

- Aqui.

Desconfiado Booth pegou o envelope e abriu, parecia ser algum tipo de documento, ele retirou tudo meio confuso. Mas uma palavra lhe chamou atenção: adoção. Assim que começou a ler seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e a emoção fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Oh Deus! Como... Parker? Ele concordou com isso? Rebeca concordou?

- Claro que sim. – Disse ela e sorriu.

- Você gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Bones, você me deu o presente que eu mais ansiei em todos esses anos. – Falou ele e suspirou de felicidade. – Aqui diz que nós temos a guarda legal dele até sua maior idade.

- Isso mesmo. – Disse ela e sorriu também.

- Ele é nosso filho perante a lei agora, é isso que diz o papel, não é? – Perguntou ele sem acreditar, ela podia ver o quanto eufórico ele estava. – Bones, você me faz o homem mais feliz desse mundo.

E com um passo ele a abraçou pela cintura, do mesmo modo que tinha feito mais cedo, naquele mesmo local. Ele então a beijou com tanta ternura que a emocionou também se afastando para recuperar o folego Booth colou suas testa e com um sussurro ele falou:

- Temperance, eu amo você. Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Também amo você. – Ela falou e voltou a beijá-lo.

Ainda com os corpos colados Booth começou a embalá-los ao som dos últimos acordes da música. Ele não poderia negar, a música era perfeita, tudo o que ele queria estava ali em seus braços. Agora ele podia dizer que sua vida estava completa, tinha uma linda esposa, dois filhos e um labrador. Seeley Booth não podia negar, os melhores presentes ele tinha recebido nesse natal.

Com carinho ele cantou ao pé do ouvido de sua amada, tudo o que ele esperou anos para dizer:

_I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, You know that all i want for christmas is you... _

**_THE END_**


End file.
